


Family reunions

by Justiceway



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justiceway/pseuds/Justiceway
Summary: After months of waiting, Jaal gets to meet his partner's twin.





	Family reunions

_Come and visit!_

From:Sara Ryder

 

To:Scott Ryder

Hey little brother, I know you’re probably out there exploring the galaxy an all, but Doc said he’s allowing visitors. Well, visitors meaning people other than you, that is.  
Next time you’re on the Nexus come say hi! Bring your boyfriend along too, his name is Jaal, right? I’ve never seen you so head-over heels about a guy before, he must be something special. Plus I have to give him the whole “If you break my brother’s heart i’ll break you ” talk.  
Anyway, don’t be a stranger, I want to hear about your experiences firsthand instead of trying to catch all the latest gossip.

Love,  
Sara

Ps:Guess someone took the whole “first contact” thing a little too literally, huh?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The email Scott had received from Sara was three weeks ago, and not a day went by without both Jaal and Scott sharing their excitement over the visit. Overnight Scott has directed the tempest towards the Nexus, and when they woke they would be able to visit Sara.

Scott was woken up by the bright lights of the Nexus that shone through the windows of his quarters. The angara next to him was still sound asleep,It was a wonder how Jaal was such a heavy sleeper. Scott finally switched sides and gently placed his hand on Jaal’s scarred cheek. “Hey, we’re here, we’re on the Nexus.”  
The angara’s eyes opened at the sound of his partner’s voice. A smile appeared on his face as he realized he laid next to the human pathfinder. “Good morning, darling. Will I finally get to meet Sara today?”  
Scott nodded, “that’s right, now let's hurry. I bet she’s already annoyed by the fact it took us three weeks to have the time to come visit.” With that Scott quickly gave Jaal a kiss on the forehead and got out of bed.

He was putting on his clothes when he noticed Jaal still laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

Scott blinked, “why wouldn’t she? Plus, even if she didn’t it wouldn’t change my feelings about you.”

The angara shook his head “Scott, angara are very serious about family. We live together, fight together, we love each other, without that love... nothing is the same.”

As soon as Scott slipped his hoodie on he walked over to Jaal’s side of the bed. “Let me ask you something, do you think your family likes me ?”

Without skipping a beat Jaal replied, “of course!”

“Why do you think that is?”

“They love you because I love you, if they see we are happy than they are happy that we’re together.”

Scott smiled at his answer “Same thing goes for humans, Sara will love you, trust me.” He bent down, giving the angara a quick kiss. When he pulled away his partner seemed to have relaxed. “Alright, I’ll meet you at the tram, make sure to oil your neck flaps or whatever you do that makes you smell so good.”

Scott waved goodbye to his boyfriend and exited the pathfinder’s quarters.

\-----------

It took Scott good thirty minutes to make it to the tram entrance. As soon as he walked onto the Nexus he was bombarded with crowds of journalists from different news sources. They asked various questions about the habitable planets, and some asked intrusive questions about his personal life. Thankfully Vetra was able to disperse the crowd and allow the pathfinder to peacefully make his way through the Nexus.   
When he got there he saw Jaal waiting patiently for Scott, with a vase full of flowers in his hands. As soon as Scott approached him Jaal blushed, or at least what Scott had guessed was blushing.

“I’ve been reading up on human traditions and… well- I read that giving flowers to loved ones while they were in the hospital was a way to help make the person feel better.”

Scott had to stand on the tip of his toes in order to reach Jaal’s cheek and give him a kiss. “She really is going to love you,” he murmured.

Within five minutes they were standing in front of the cryo bay entrance. Holding the Vase in one hand, and his hand in another, the couple walked through the door together.  
  
“Scott!” It didn’t take long for Sara to spot her brother and his boyfriend. His twin nearly toppled him over with the hug she gave her brother. When she pulled away she turned her attention to the stranger beside him.

“Sara, this is Jaal, my boyfriend. Jaal, this is Sara, my twin sister.”

Jaal stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Thankfully Sara was good at breaking the ice.

“Holy shit, you’re tall! I didn't know angara were so tall, I've only ever seen your people in vids.”

Jaal chuckled at Sara’s comments, “ you are quite short.” He then extended the vase in his hand to her, “I got you these, they’re tulips and sunflowers.”

Sara took the vase and carefully placed it on a table next to them. She then went up to jaal and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Scott said your people like hugs so…”

Jaal was shocked at first, but he soon gave into the hug and embraced his new family member.

Scott couldn’t help but smile at the fact that him, his sister and the man he loved were all finally in the same room all at once.

When Sara pulled away she gave Jaal a stern look and said “You better not break my brother’s heart you hear?

The angara’s eyes widened in horror, “why would i do that?!? That would kill him!”  
  
Sara looked confused, finally her brother looked up at his boyfriend and explained to him that it was just another idiom. “He’s still trying to get the hang of our language, translators can’t do everything.”

Sara nodded “Gotcha. What I meant is, Scott has been through a lot, and i'm sure you have too, Jaal. I need you two to take care of each other if you are serious about this.”  
  
“Scott is the most amazing person i’ve ever met,I adore every aspect about him. His strength, his beauty, and his courage. The fact that he fell in love with me is… a feeling beyond description.”

The human found himself heating up at his partner’s words, “Jaal, you really don't have to say all those things…”

Jaal looked at him and shrugged, “why not? It is the truth.”

“You two are very cute, but there is a question i've been waiting to ask. SAM?” Sara said.

“Yes, Sara Ryder?” The AI answered aloud, drawing attention of both Jaal and Scott.

“You learn about experiences through Scott, right? Does that mean you watch them when they do it? ”

Scott’s eyes widened “Sara what the hell?!?”

The two didn’t seem to hear SAM’s response, the AI was drowned out from the bickering siblings.

“You never considered that?? Oh my god have you done it already and forgot he was watching?”

The pathfinder’s face was red with embarrassment, especially to the point where Jaal was staring at his boyfriend with curiosity. “I didn't know humans could change color.”

Sara smiled, “there's a lot we can do, you should ask Scott to show you sometime.”

“Sara you are so fired.” Scott forgot how much he missed his twin sister, though she could be a pain when she wanted to.   
  
Sara lead the pair to her bed where she showed Jaal pictures and vids of Earth. The couple shared stories of their adventures, and how they met, which usually lead to Sara making “pathfinding” jokes. Though the visit only lasted an hour or so, Scott, Sara, and Jaal were glad that they were able to forget about their worries, even if it was just for a little while.

 


End file.
